


More Than Money

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Ransom, Tamaki is a selfless bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Three men kidnap Kyoya from the school with the intention to demand a 5,000,000 Yen ransom from Yoshio Ootori. However, things don't go to plan...





	More Than Money

**Author's Note:**

> Kurokami = Black Hair   
> Chapatsu = Brown Hair  
> Burondo = Blonde
> 
> I'm lazy XD

Kyoya groaned as he awoke, blinking as he looked around to try and figure out where he was. He seemed to be sat on a chair in an empty room. He tried to move his hands, only to find they were tied behind his back.

_ Restraint. _

_ “Get off me!” _

_ Punch. _

_ “Fucking- Kid! Stop!” _

_ Pain. _

_ “Shove him in the car!” _

_ Darkness. _

“Boss, the kid woke up.” Kyoya winced, the pain in his forehead spiking as he looked up to see three men; One blonde, one brunette, and one with dark hair. He decided to call them  _ Burondo, Chapatsu, and Kurokami _ .  _ Kurokami  _ was clearly the leader, holding Kyoya’s mobile in his hands as he approached him..

“What-?”

“Shut up, Kid.”  _ Kurokami  _ scowled as he dialled Yoshio on Kyoya’s mobile. He set it onto loudspeaker.

_ “Yoshio Ootori.”  _

“Mr Ootori.” The man grinned darkly, despite Yoshio not being able to see him. “I suppose you’re wondering why your Son hasn’t returned home from school.”

_ “I assumed he was with Suoh. Is that not the case? Who are you?” _

“Speak to him, Kid.”  _ Kurokami  _ thrust the phone at Kyoya, who sighed.

“I apologise, Father.”

“Mr Ootori,”  _ Kurokami _ spoke again. “I wish I could say your Son is unharmed but he put up quite a fight. However, we won’t harm him further if we receive a total of 5,000,000 Yen.”

_ “He isn’t worth 10 Yen.” _

The hang up tone echoed through the empty room. Kyoya couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his throat, his eyes burning. He had expected his Father to perhaps try and negotiate a smaller amount of money, but to flat out refuse to pay the ransom? While under the impression that he was harmed and would be harmed again? 

“What the fuck…?”  _ Kurokami _ turned to Kyoya, pity in his eyes.

“You should have kidnapped one of my older brothers.” Kyoya muttered, looking away to hide his shame. “You’d have got double what you asked for.”

“Kid, are you okay…?”  _ Burondo  _ whispered, approaching him nervously. Kyoya just hummed.

“Fuck, what are we supposed to do now?”  _ Chapatsu _ asked. “He’s not gonna pay the ransom!”

“What about the kid’s Mother?”  _ Burondo  _ asked.

“Dead.” Kyoya muttered. 

“Fuck, can’t we just let the Kid go?”  _ Burondo  _ turned to  _ Kurokami _ .

“We need that money! And besides, he’s seen our faces, and we attacked him! He’ll report us!”  _ Chapatsu  _ cried.

“I assure you I will do no such thing.” Kyoya muttered, sitting up. “I have nothing to report. He refused to pay, therefore, no crime has taken place, aside from GBH, but that is nothing I haven’t experienced before.”

“Does you Dad, like, hit you and stuff?”  _ Burondo  _ asked. Kyoya refused to answer.

“Just… untie him, patch him up, feed him, but don’t let him go yet.”  _ Kurokami _ instructed. “Not until we know what to do.”

Kyoya’s phone rang.

“Who’s Tamaki?”  _ Kurokami _ asked. Kyoya would never confess that his heart skipped a beat in that moment.

“He’s my idiot.” Kyoya muttered as  _ Burondo  _ untied his wrists.  _ Kurokami _ accepted the call, not speaking.

_ “Whoever you are, I don’t care, I won’t tell anyone anything, and neither will Kyoya. My names Tamaki Suoh, I overheard a phone call between you and Yoshio Ootori. I’ll pay the 5,000,000 Yen for Kyo-Chan. Just tell me where.” _

* * *

After muttering an address and instructions,  _ Kurokami _ hung up and turned to Kyoya, who was batting away a wet flannel for the wound on his head.

“Your idiot just paid 5,000,000 Yen without a second of hesitation.” He smiled. “You’re a lucky Kid, to have an idiot like that.”

“He did?”

“Kid… Are things okay at home?”  _ Burondo  _ asked, finally pressing the flannel against the wound. “Just, I was untying your wrists, and your shirt was caught on the chair, and there’s bruises on your back.” Kyoya shrugged.

“I don’t see why you should care. After all, you did abduct me for financial gain.”

“We have our reasons.”  _ Kurokami _ scowled. 

“I know what it’s like to feel worthless to your own family, I’ve been there.”  _ Burondo  _ muttered. “If you can escape, then take the chance, Kid, okay?”

“Alright.”

“We better get going if you want to see your idiot.”  _ Kurokami _ muttered. “ _ Kyo-Chan. _ ” He added with a smirk. Kyoya gasped, then blushed slightly.  _ Kurokami _ chuckled. “Boyfriend?”

“Perhaps.”

* * *

When they arrived at the location, Tamaki was already there, a briefcase in hand. He gasped when he saw Kyoya. But it was odd. There were no guns or knives or anything pointed at Kyoya, nor were any of the men holding him back, like he’d expected. Tamaki would have believed Kyoya was there willingly, if it wasn’t for the large, bloodied wound on his forehead.

“Kyoya!” He glanced at each man before dramatically sliding the briefcase over to them.

“You could have just handed it to them, you moron.” Kyoya sighed, approaching the boy. Tamaki, confused, blinked before throwing his arms around Kyoya.

“I was so worried about you!”

“You needn't have been. I’ve been well cared for.” He pulled away from the hug and turned to the men. “Thank you, gentlemen, for your hospitality.”

“Look after the Kid.”  _ Burondo  _ saluted to Tamaki before he and the other two left. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya’s waist from behind..

“Tamaki, I will pay you the money back-”

“Don’t you dare, Kyoya.” Tamaki whispered, resting his head on Kyoya’s shoulder. “You are worth far more to me than any amount of money.” He shivered, holding Kyoya closer. “I went to your house to look for you. Your Sister let me in, but I couldn’t find you. I passed your Dad’s office and he was on speakerphone to those guys who kidnapped you. I heard him refuse to pay and I…” Tamaki choked back a sob. “I thought they were going to kill you, Kyo-Chan, I was so scared…”

“Quite the opposite happened, Tamaki.” Kyoya assured him. “They gave me some advice.”

“What advice?” Tamaki blinked, pulling away. Kyoya turned to face him.

“They told me that, if I found a chance to leave my Father, then to do it.”

“Now’s your chance, Kyoya.” Tamaki whispered. “Just imagine. You’ve been kidnapped, and he refused to pay. People will find out. The media will lap that story up, and their imaginations will take the story further. He’s just destroyed himself and his business. Everything he’s put you through, Kyoya, he’s going to get thrown back at him. All his hard work will be for nothing, which is exactly what he’s been telling you about your own work.”

“Tamaki…” Tamaki cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

“He did this to himself, Kyoya. He deserves everything he’s about to get. But for now, lie low at my house. Okay?”

“Alright.”

* * *

“We’re here to see Dr Asahi about Hana Kobayashi.”  _ Kurokami _ told the hospital receptionist. She nodded and made a quick call, before the three men were approached by said Doctor.

“Ah, Mr Kobayashi and family. What can I do for you?”

“We can afford our daughter’s surgery.”  _ Kurokami _ informed him, holding out a roll of Yen. “5,000,000 Yen. As promised.”

“Excellent.” The Doctor smiled. “We’ll prepare her for surgery immediately.”

* * *

“We could tell the press you’re dead.” Tamaki whispered as he lay alongside Kyoya on his King size bed. “Give Yoshio some emotional trauma. Imagine just returning home after a year of him believing he’d gotten you killed.” Kyoya chuckled.

“That would be interesting.”

“Kyoya…?” Tamaki turned to face him. “I was really scared…”

“I’m alright, Tamaki.”

“Your head looks like it hurts.” Tamaki whispered. “Kyo-Chan, weren’t you scared?”

“No.” Kyoya replied, but then sighed. “However, I was... disheartened.”

“Because of your Dad?” Kyoya hummed in response. “I’m sorry.”

“Tamaki, you didn’t have to pay anything. Why did you?”

“Because you mean more to me than 5,000,000 Yen. You’re worth more to me than anything. And… I fell in love you, Kyoya...”

“Well, that was a stupid thing to go and do, now, wasn’t it?” Kyoya chuckled. “However, I feel I may have done the same thing.”

“You fell in love with yourself?” Tamaki joked.

“Perhaps I was mistaken.” Kyoya shifted, shoving Tamaki off the bed with his foot. However, Tamaki grabbed Kyoya’s wrist, pulling him off with him. They both laughed, before Tamaki reached up and pecked Kyoya’s cheek. Kyoya smirked as Tamaki looked up at him expectantly..

“Is that the best you can do?” 

* * *

“Thank god the surgery went well.”  _ Kurokami  _ smiled as he sat by his 6-year-old daughter’s bedside,  _ Chapatsu  _ behind him, his arms wrapped around him.  _ Burondo  _ pecked them both on the cheek.

“I’m just gonna get a drink. You want anything?”

“I’m okay.” 

“Me too.”

“Alright.”  _ Burondo  _ smiled before leaving the room. He sighed, pulling his phone out his pocket. He quickly dialled a number and held his breath as the phone rang. He finally got through.

“Hi, I’d like to report a serious case of child abuse. The Ootori household.” 


End file.
